Um novo amanhã
by Carol Yagami
Summary: Bom, este fic é mais uma investigação policial longa e exaustiva sobre alguém que teve uma grande participação na vida de Light Yagami. Espero comentários, beijos e até mais
1. Prólogo

Fazia pouco tempo desde que Light Yagami morrera, e, desde então, ninguém soube mais sobre o paradeiro de Misa Amane, a agência que a contratou anteriormente disse que a mesma havia se demitido. Tota Matsuda agora tinha tudo em suas mãos e, referente ao que ele mesmo fez a Light ninguém o culpou, achando absurda a idéia do novo mundo imaginada por ele. Near trabalhava com a Interpol e sugeriu:

- Não deseja que eu a mate?

- Não, seria um ato muito precipitado... Precisamos de tempo...

E tempo era o que mais lhe faltava. Quanto mais rápido interrogasse e se fosse necessário, punisse todos que tiveram um contato mais íntimo com Light Yagami, mais rápido seria para o Japão voltar ao normal. Ainda havia aqueles que apoiavam Light Yagami, ele até tinha um fã-clube denominado "Deus do novo mundo", suas idéias revolucionárias ainda seriam um grande estorvo para a polícia, se Light soubesse o quanto o seu plano havia dado certo se tornaria político antes de morrer.

- Estou exausto, um intervalo de 30 minutos para todos cairia bem.

E, enquanto bebia um chá na copa, escutou uma voz um tanto conhecida distrair-lhe:

- Sr. Matsuda, eu posso falar com você agora?

Sayu Yagami, a garota de seus olhos, irmã de Light. O que será que ela quer conversar?

- Claro Sayu, entre.

- Vocês não estão tentando apagar todos que eram parentes de Light, não é mesmo? Meu irmão sempre foi ótimo comigo e...

Ao perceber que a garota logo começaria a chorar ofereceu-lhe um lenço com o qual ela enxugou suas lágrimas:

- Obrigada.

- Não há de quê. Por que você está pensando nisso agora?

- Por que eu amo o meu irmão, esteja onde estiver.

_ "Espero que aquele canalha apodreça no inferno"_, foi o que Matsuda queria dizer mas não pôde, como iria silenciar um sentimento tão grande? Sayu começou a falar novamente:

- Primeiro foi o papai, depois meu irmão, o que mais a polícia quer?

- A única coisa que a polícia quer é que não haja mais nenhum _Kira _fazendo mal uso de qualquer Death Note que possa existir, é por isso que a Interpol está agindo conosco.

- Quem é o alvo da Interpol agora?

- Misa Amane.

- O quê? Por que ela?

- Foi a pessoa por quem seu irmão gritou quando estava morrendo.

- Por favor, acabem com isso. Com certeza seria o que papai pediria se estivesse conosco agora...

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim, além do mais, ele já deveria saber sobre a identidade de Light antes de morrer, queria protegê-lo e foi em vão...

- Olha, não adianta se lamentar pelo passado, deve viver o presente e...

- Do que adianta viver o presente se nada muda. É sempre essa corrida doida contra um _Kira _que talvez jamais venha a existir...

"_Ela tem razão, de que adianta se preocupar sem provas?"_

Sayu caminhou em direção a porta e, quando iria devolver-lhe o lenço, ele disse:

- Pode ficar, você precisa disso mais do que eu.

- Não quero ficar com nada que tenha pertencido a você.

Relutante, Matsuda pegou o lenço de volta e o colocou no bolso do paletó azul marinho que usava e, vendo a carinha triste de Sayu falou:

- Sinto muito pelo seu irmão...

- Grande consolo isso vindo de seu próprio assassino.

E assim ela o deixou, mudo e confuso. Algo precisava ser decidido, não apenas por ela, mas, por toda a população oriental.

OBS= Bom, é apenas um prólogo, muita coisa ainda há de ser escrita. Beijos, comentem e deixem essa ficwriter que vos fala feliz^^


	2. Capítulo 1

Matsuda voltou um pouco antes e fechou-se em seu escritório, ligou seu notebook e procurou sobre mortes recentes de parada cardíaca noticiadas abertamente pela polícia, não havia muita coisa, apenas casos banais de velhice ou insuficiência renal. Pegou o telefone e discou o número da casa de Sayu, quem atendeu foi a mãe dela:

- Alô?

- Srª. Yagami, desculpa ligar agora, mas, eu preciso recolher algumas informações sobre Misa Amane.

- É o Matsuda quem está falando, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Só preciso que a senhora me escute um minuto...

- Tá, estou contando a partir de agora, pode falar.

- A Sayu está em casa?

- Ela foi para a faculdade contra vontade, sempre lembra do irmão.

- Sinto muito por isso, só queria informar-lhe que ela passou aqui ainda agora.

- Eu sei, ela me disse antes de sair. Mais alguma coisa?

- Pensei que a senhora não soubesse...

- Seu tempo está passando, o que mais você quer?

- Sobre Misa Amane, sei que ela era muito íntima de seu filho então, quero saber se a senhora sabe sobre onde ela pode estar.

- Olha, a Misa é uma pessoa muito doce e agora deve estar tentando esquecer de todo aperto que passou conosco, mas, a lembrança de Light pode estar lhe dando forças para seguir em frente.

- Não sabe de nenhum local para o qual ela deve ter ido para escapar daqui?

- Ela não é uma foragida, não tem culpa de nada!

- Isso precisamos verificar melhor e...

- Seu tempo está acabando.

- Espere, eu só...

- Não quero mais que envolva o pouco que restou de nossa família em suas investigações malucas. Adeus.

- Mas, senhora...

Ela desligara o telefone e Matsuda continuava segurando-o, escutando o som insistente de ocupado e forçando-o a confessar que nada mais deveria ser feito, era hora de cancelar a operação Misa Amane e se preocupar com bandidos reais, afinal, Light estava morto e agora tudo devia melhorar. Será? O acordo que fez consigo mesmo ao desligar o telefone mudaria tudo.

Sala de reuniões...

Matsuda estava prestes a começar a reunião urgente que marcou, escrevia algumas coisas em uma lousa branca com uma caneta preta, deixando bem clara sua intenção, assim que outros policiais foram chegando, ele se adiantou em dizer:

- Vamos abandonar o caso Kira.

Não pareceram surpresos ao ouvi-lo enquanto falava sobre o que acontecera anteriormente entre ele, Sayu e a Srª. Yagami, Near escutava atentamente do outro lado da mesa e, ao fim da declaração, comentou:

- Já sabia desde o início que seria assim.

- Sobre o quê está falando, Near?

- Que, assim como a Srª. Yagami você acabou cedendo...

- Não me parece haver nada mais de errado com que lidar, as pessoas têm o direito de liberdade de expressão, não podemos fazer nada.

- Você diz que, assim como Light Yagami bem demonstrou, outra pessoa qualquer pode sair por aí julgando os justos assim sendo livre de qualquer julgamento da polícia?

- Se houver algo errado, daremos a punição a quem merece e não levar toda a nação a viver trancafiado em casa com medo de ser uma vítima. Você está dispensado.

- Como assim? Foi graças a mim que conseguimos pegar o Kira.

- Fui eu quem assassinou Light Yagami mas, acontece que depois de ver aquelas lágrimas inocentes da pequena Sayu devo admitir que estamos precipitados demais. Se houver outro problema, será avisado.

- Tudo bem, a cabeça é de vocês. E a irmã do Light não é mais tão pequena!

_"Ainda a enxergo como se ainda fosse aquela menininha apaixonada por atores de novela."_

- Ah, e antes de qualquer coisa, aqui está um contrato que deverá assinar para termos certeza de que não haverá nenhum julgamento feito por você sem o consentimento da polícia. Está claro?

- Sim senhor.

E ao fim do contrato foi assinado

_**Near**_

Near entregou o contrato e se despediu:

- Adeus.

Porém, Tota o chamou novamente:

- Deve assinar o seu nome corretamente em documentos, não pode sair assim!

- Não se preocupe delegado, ainda irão precisar de mim.

Depois que Near deixou a sala o silêncio predominou na sala durante alguns instantes até que um dos policiais perguntou:

- Chefe, por que não precisamos mais dele? Digo, o cara é muito bom em desvendar coisas das quais até o próprio L teria dificuldades...

- Por que o caso Kira está morto, junto com os restos de Light Yagami.

E, com aquelas palavras encerrou o dia para todos. Resolveu passar no cemitério para verificar algo e, como ele imaginara, o túmulo de Light Yagami estava ao lado do túmulo de seu antigo chefe Soichiro Yagami.

- Espero que algum dia o senhor possa me perdoar por todos os meus erros, chefe.

E, agora olhando para o túmulo de Light apenas disse:

- E, quanto a você, espero que algum dia compreenda o imenso sacrifício que seu pai fez por você.

Estava começando a chuviscar e Tota Matsuda escutou passos no chão molhado atrás de si:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Era Sayu. Será que ela o escutaria agora?

- Eu que pergunto.

- Sempre costumo passar por aqui depois da faculdade, agora me responda.

- Eu vim aqui para pensar um pouco...

- Pensar? Pensei que já fazia isso no trabalho...

- E faço. Só quero parar de pensar em trabalho e pensar no seu pai.

- Eu gosto de pensar nos dois. O Light me ajudava em muitas coisas.

- Foi você quem pensou na dedicatória?

- Fui eu e a mamãe.

E acima dos túmulos, lia-se a dedicatória de Soichiro...

_Soichiro Yagami morreu em exercício da função_

_deixando dois filhos e esposa_

_foi um homem valoroso e fiel_

_e que descanse em paz._

... e de Light Yagami.

_Light Yagami foi um aluno exemplar_

_ajudou seu pai em diversas investigações_

_e acabou morrendo ao tentar realizar_

_o que toda humanidade gostaria de ser feito_

_e que descanse em paz._

OBS= Primeiro capítulo da fic que ainda promete muitos. Comentem e façam essa ficwriter feliz^^


	3. Capítulo 2

Ficando um bom tempo em silêncio após ler as dedicatórias, Matsuda fez uma reverência e virou-se para ir embora, notando que Sayu estava com os olhos vermelhos, tentou oferecer-lhe seu lenço novamente e ela fechou os olhos deixando que suas lágrimas percorressem por seu rosto, no que ela balançou a cabeça e perguntou:

- Não se lembra de nada do que eu disse mais cedo? Não quero nada de você!

- E você também não se lembra de nada não é mesmo? Você precisa disso mais do que eu!

- Não me importa, vou para casa!

- Eu te levo.

- Não preciso de escolta policial!

- Eu acho que precisa sim.

- Estou parecendo suspeita, delegado?

- Você não é suspeita de nada! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer?

- Eu sei de quem você suspeita, deixe-a em paz!

- Misa Amane já está fora de investigação.

- Desde quando?

- Tomei esta decisão depois da nossa conversa.

- A de agora ou a de antes?

- A de antes, mas, tive mais certeza com a de agora.

- Tudo bem, delegado. Deixo você me acompanhar até minha casa com uma condição...

- É só dizer.

- Nada de interrogatório.

- O.K. Prometo.

E, no caminho, Sayu perguntou:

- Delegado, posso perguntar algo?

- Diga.

- O que tem de errado em querer um mundo perfeito?

- Não tem nada de errado, a única coisa errada é julgar muito e depois a loucura subir a cabeça, é função de a polícia julgar os bons dos maus. Sei agora que a intenção de Light Yagami era boa apesar das conseqüências que sofreu.

- O que o fez matá-lo?

- Ele falou algo sobre seu pai...

- Pode me falar?

- Algo como _"... apenas pessoas justas como o meu pai morrem"_, comparando-se a ele, eu me ofendi com o comentário e o matei.

- Ele estava certo, este mundo não tem jeito mesmo!

- Tem sim, a polícia pode cuidar de tudo como...

-... Como tem cuidado recentemente? Muito obrigada, mas, não precisa. Alguns seres humanos são tão imbecis ao aproveitar o livre arbítrio desta maneira!

Já estavam na frente da casa dela e, ela despediu-se:

- Adeus, delegado!

- Adeus, pequena Sayu! E não precisa se preocupar com mais nada, respeitaremos a memória de seu irmão.

- Assim espero. E pare de me chamar de pequena!

- É o costume, o que posso fazer?

- Acostume-se!

Com essas palavras, ela entrou em casa e respirou aliviada, era complicado para uma garota na idade dela sofrer tanta pressão por parte da polícia, apesar de seu pai ter sido um deles, não se sentia psicologicamente preparada para lidar com Tota Matsuda, porque, estava sentindo na pele agora os comentários que seu pai fazia enquanto vivo sobre ele, ele a estava conquistando aos poucos e ela, com toda certeza não gostaria de fazer parte de seu planinho infalível de fazê-la entregar Misa Amane. Quando olhou na janela depois de uns quinze minutos para conferir se ele não estava fazendo hora extra suspirou aliviada ao ver que não era o caso. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água gelada, escutou sua mãe perguntar:

- Como foi seu dia hoje, Sayu?

- Foi normal, como sempre.

- Sabia que o Sr. Matsuda esteve aqui mais cedo?

- Ele estava comigo ainda agora.

- Você falou algo para ele?

- Na verdade, não falamos muito, fui visitar o papai e o Light no cemitério e ele já estava lá.

Bebeu um longo gole de água e depois disse:

- Ele me disse algo importante.

- O que ele disse?

- Disse que iria respeitar a memória de Light, que não devemos mais nos preocupar.

- Acho que Misa ficará feliz em saber disso!

- Tenho certeza de que ficará, mas, apenas espere mais alguns dias antes de informá-la...

- Por quê?

- Se o que ela nos disse antes de partir for verdade, devemos tomar cuidado para não inventarem de colocar escutas e câmeras aqui em casa para monitorar todos os nossos passos. E, bom, acho que preciso amaciar o campo com o delegado antes...

- O quê? Como assim?

- Nada, mamãe. Bom, com licença que tô cheia de trabalhos para terminar. Boa noite.

- Não vai jantar?

- Perdi o apetite depois de ver o delegado.

- Ele não te deixa em paz, não é mesmo?

_"Aposto que nunca deixará!"_

Sayu apenas sorri antes de entrar em seu quarto para terminar milhares de trabalhos que começara, mas, não conseguiria fazer, não antes de tramar seu plano contra o coração de Tota Matsuda a favor de sua melhor amiga Misa Amane, só temia uma coisa...

- Será que acabarei me apaixonando por ele? Não, claro que não, seria muita loucura se isso acontecesse...

OBS= Será? Bom esperem pelo próximo capítulo e confiram. Beijos, comentem e façam essa ficwriter insana feliz^^


	4. Capítulo 3

Casa de Tota Matsuda...

Ele estava em uma encruzilhada sem saber, um labirinto sem saída se fosse lidar com seu coração, desde o começo sabia que dar uma de puxa-saco não faria bem para seus neurônios, mas, daria a função que tanto queria. Chegou em casa exausto, seus pensamentos voltados para Sayu Yagami e pensando apenas em algo de que, sabia ele, nunca seria merecedor...

- Por que eu precisei apertar o gatilho naquele momento?

Perguntas sem respostas, motivação desmotivada. Ligou a TV e deixou no canal de notícias, sem prestar atenção exatamente no programa...

- Ela deve estar assistindo o Canal 4 agora enquanto sonha com aqueles atores de novela...

Era apenas uma sugestão influenciada por quando estavam sendo vigiados junto com L. Mal imaginara ele o que realmente estava acontecendo...

Casa da Família Yagami...

No quarto de Sayu, esta estava navegando pela internet, verificando seu e-mail e, quem sabe talvez, uma mensagem de Misa Amane, mas, não havia nada. Verificou sobre notícias mais recentes, no que só havia sobre mudanças climáticas e tsunamis. Desistindo, desligou o computador e mesmo que não fosse mais uma adolescente, sentia-se como uma ao não conseguir parar de pensar no delegado...

- É melhor não pensar mais nisso, minha cabeça está começando a doer.

Após tomar banho e jantar, Sayu foi direto dormir e, sonhou com seu irmão. Não, não era ele. Era menor, mas tinha o mesmo rosto com uma leve diferença na cor castanha dos olhos. No sonho, não sabia se estava sendo a criança ou apenas vendo através de seus olhos enquanto tudo acontecia, mas, via-se andando e uma pessoa segurava-lhe a mão, eram mãos masculinas, não pesavam, eram frias e, quando a cabeça da criança levantou para olhá-lo e este sorriu, ela reconheceu imediatamente, repetindo seu nome na realidade:

- Light?

Acordou na mesma hora, a imagem estava em sua cabeça desde que Light morrera, havia algum significado nisso, não podia contar à sua mãe, deveria guardar segredo, era uma missão que ela mesma deveria fazer que seu irmão lhe confiara, até mesmo em sonhos. Será que ele ainda estava por aqui? Não, seria impossível. Bom, de qualquer forma, amanhã seria um longo dia e ela precisava dormir.

Dia seguinte quarto de Sayu Yagami...

_"Tudo bem, eu só preciso arrumar os meus livros e esquecer daquele sonho enquanto estiver com Matsuda, não será tão difícil, como também não será fácil. Ah, Light, por que você não me deu uma tarefa menos complicada?"_

Após tomar o café, Sayu despediu-se:

- Tchau mãe, não precisa me esperar acordada.

Aquele seria um dia longo e, uma noite interminável conforme o que ela planejara fazer desde seu sonho com Light na noite passada, passou na delegacia antes e encontrou alguém na porta:

- Bom dia, delegado!

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Algum problema em vê-lo?

- Não, digo, você vai se atrasar para a aula!

- Não é problema, olha, quero encontrar-me com você depois da aula novamente.

- No cemitério?

- Não, digo, é que eu fico com uma fome depois das aulas, pensei em nos encontrarmos em alguma lanchonete.

- Ótimo. Pode ser num café?

- Claro. No caminho até lá conversamos. Preciso me apressar agora se não se importa.

- De jeito nenhum, até mais tarde.

E, durante suas aulas, Sayu Yagami pensava sobre o encontro de mais tarde.

Escritório de Tota Matsuda...

A taxa de criminalidade havia baixado apenas furtos pequenos como assaltos a domicílios por amadores continuavam gente que não temia _Kira_, gente que não se importava em morrer. Embora fosse fácil ignorar que a sociedade não sabia sobre a morte de Kira, pois não houve alarde sobre o assunto através de jornais atrás de audiência, o segredo permanece. Sua preocupação continuava em Misa Amane, será que ela estava mantendo outro _Shinigami _ou tentava incriminá-lo pelo que fez através da interferência de países rivais ao Japão?, apesar de continuar com seus blefes desajeitados, não notou quando alguém batera em sua porta...

- Chefe, o que continua fazendo aí? O dia já encerrou...

- Que horas são? Ocorreu algum assalto que eu não saiba?

- Não senhor.

- Tudo bem, está dispensado. Só deixa eu me arrumar aqui e...

"_Sayu ainda estaria esperando?"_

Sem esperar por respostas aos seus próprios pensamentos, Tota Matsuda correu para bater o cartão e saiu em disparada, o café já estava fechado, ela esperava por ele na frente do local.

- Você esperou muito?

- O que aconteceu?

- Dia cheio no trabalho... Como foi o seu dia?

- Podemos conversar em outro lugar? Esse frio me dá arrepios.

- Vou levá-la até sua casa e...

- NÃO! Digo, não vou voltar para casa hoje.

- Por que não? Algum problema?

- Preciso conversar com você.

- Já avisou sua mãe?

- Delegado, não sou mais criança. Eu tenho a chave de casa. Posso chegar a hora que quiser.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

- Para onde?

- Vou preparar-lhe um café lá em casa, vamos.

- Sua casa?

- Se você não quiser, eu...

- Não, concordo plenamente, vamos lá.

Depois de tomarem o café, Tota Matsuda apenas a ficara observando tomar o café, assim que seu olhar encontrou o dele, ela corara e começou a dizer:

- Por favor, delegado, está me deixando embaraçada!

- Continua com o costume de paquerar atores de novela?

- Eu já cresci!

- Quero te fazer uma proposta então.

- Proposta?

"_Ai, meu Deus! O que será que...? Será que ele quer que...?"_

Notando a tensão entre eles Tota respirou fundo antes de falar:

- Você gostaria de ser minha esposa?

OBS= No que esta conversa vai render? Bom, esperem pelo próximo capítulo e verão. Beijos, comentem e façam essa ficwriter feliz^^


	5. Capítulo 4

Pensando não ter escutado direito, Sayu Yagami não disse nada, continuava olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, até que um empurrão a fez piscar três vezes antes de perguntar:

- Como é que é?

- Por favor, sei que você sabe que sempre a amei, só não consegui pedi-la antes por respeito ao seu pai e...

- Agora que ele está morto, que se dane, não é mesmo?

- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer, com o caso Kira era impossível pensar em outra coisa, por mais que quisesse você ao meu lado, fazer com que parasse de sonhar com atores e...

- Quer parar de falar em atores de novela? Já está enchendo!

- Desculpe, não consigo vê-la como adulta então...

- E não é contra a lei pedir para casar com uma criança?

- Você não é mais criança.

- Então, pare de ficar me tratando como uma!

_"Apesar de ser tão imatura para não enxergar a realidade de que a amo."_

- Desculpe, é o hábito.

- Então, é o senhor quem precisa crescer delegado.

- Trate-me por Tota, está bem?

- Só se começar a me tratar direito também!

- Vou tentar.

- Enquanto você tenta, eu vou pensar no seu pedido!

- Ei, aí já é injusto!

- Claro que não delegado, pense bem, estamos em igualdade.

Vendo que nada a faria mudar, aproximou seu rosto do dela e disse:

- Então, deixa eu recuperar o meu atraso.

- Como pretende fazer isso?

- Adivinhe só.

- Tudo bem. Estou de mãos atadas.

Tota Matsuda fez com que seus lábios roçassem no dela antes de beijá-la, ela permanecia de olhos abertos, depois que ele se afastou, ela disse:

- Sinto muito, preciso ir para casa.

- Não havia me dito ainda agora de que era adulta e que podia voltar para casa quando quisesse?

- Sim delegado, mas, não quero que um casinho interfira em minhas notas na faculdade.

- Só hoje, por favor?

- Quem está sendo criancinha agora?

- Tudo bem, me dê a resposta.

- Delegado, aceito me casar com você com uma condição.

- Diga-me qual.

- Quero casar virgem.

- Ah, por favor, vai dizer que nunca... Mesmo?

- Não delegado, valorizo muito meu corpo e minha vida para fazer por diversão.

- Eu já saí do trabalho, pare de me chamar de delegado!

- Então, aceite minhas regras.

- Certo.

_"Tão fácil lidar com você."_, então resolveu propor outra coisa:

- Dormirei aqui se você não se atrever a encostar a mão em mim!

- Prometo ser um bom menino.

- Muito bem, vamos lá?

- Vai me deixar dormir com você?

- A casa é sua, delegado, é você quem deve se segurar.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Sayu viu a cama imaculadamente arrumada, como se já a esperasse faz tempo e comentou:

- Belo quarto.

- Não tão belo quanto você!

- Sem gracinhas pro meu lado, delegado!

- Podemos namorar pelo menos?

Ela apenas sorriu-lhe e deitou-se na cama, chutando seus sapatos para longe, Tota apenas coçou a cabeça e disse:

- Vai ser difícil me controlar com você agindo desse modo!

- Se realmente me ama, tente.

E, ao fim da noite, ambos estavam felizes aconchegados aos abraços e beijos que trocaram antes de dormir.

Dia seguinte casa de Tota Matsuda...

Sayu Yagami espreguiçava-se na cama quando escutou três batidas na porta:

- Pode entrar.

Era Tota Matsuda que, trazia consigo uma bandeja com um copo de suco de laranja natural e um sanduíche, Sayu perguntou:

- O que é isso?

- Quero que minha namorada se sinta como uma princesa enquanto estivermos juntos.

"_Desse jeito, já estou me sentindo como uma rainha!" _

- Obrigada Tota, eu não sei como agradecer...

- Eu sei, mas, depois que você acabar com isso. Já volto!

Novamente sozinha no quarto de Matsuda, apenas com a bandeja de café-da-manhã que ele gentilmente fez para ela, e ela só estava pensando...

"_Será que estou dormindo com o inimigo? Será que Light aprovaria se soubesse? São tantas dúvidas..."_

E, como em resposta às suas próprias dúvidas, a imagem de Light materializara-se em sua frente dizendo:

- Está fazendo um bom trabalho Sayu!

- Light? Eu não achei que você estava...? Por que você está aqui?

- Eu não posso ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno desde que usei o _Death Note_, portanto, minha única esperança é se alguém concordar, não, é se VOCÊ me deixar ressuscitar através do seu filho...

- Meu... filho? Mas, eu achei que a Misa estava...

- Ela perdeu o bebê. Deve estar chegando ao Japão em poucos dias.

- Meu Deus, sinto muito por ela!

- Não tanto quanto ela sente. Bom, preciso ir e, quanto ao acordo, estarei durante a noite em seu quarto para resolvermos. É melhor isso tomar logo ou vai se atrasar para a aula. Ah, se você quiser te ajudo com os trabalhos, se precisar.

- O.K. Agora é melhor você ir antes que ele volte para o quarto.

- Claro. Ah, não conte para mamãe que me viu ou da Misa, deixe que ela mesma conte. Não quero que nada sobre mim seja discutido.

- Tudo bem.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Assim que ele sumiu, ela começou a comer enquanto pensava...

"_Será que a criança que eu vi em meu sonho era... meu filho com Matsuda?"_

OBS= Mais dúvidas, muitas ainda por vir. Comentem e façam essa ficwriter feliz. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
